totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Running to Vitória - part 2
In continuation of the first part of the first episode, the participants of the team Walk of Fame won a Reward for the challenge of cheerleaders. Plot Earlier this part, the participants in the team Red Carpet has the idea of stealing the other team's Reward, which happens successfully. When the begins challenge, Clara wished good luck to Samantha, but Serena was observing it and thought that they were forming an alliance. When the opposing team began their choreography, they realize that their Reward disappeared, what made Walk of Fame loose the challenge. So hears a draw causing the double elimination of Samantha and Chris.P. CastEditar Conversations *'Caroline:' In the last episode of Total Drama all stars. the contestants arrived at the studio, and had to run and run hard to find Vitoria. But to discover that it was by his side this time. that misstep. now the continuation of Total Drama All Stars! *'(Theme music)' *'Vitória:' So since you won, will win a prize! *'Serena:' I thought that team was the Reward . Well, even though my team not good or so beautiful. *'Dex:' That includes you too. *'Vitoria:' But was not the team. Pompons are for the next challenge of fans. *'Clara:' But let's twist not with pompoms? *'Johan:' I do not know!(sarcastically) No. *'Vitoria:' then will soon shake the skeletons, because the challenge begins in one hour. *'Shawn:' I can not handle all at once so I will not be at the bottom of the tower. Ok? *'Danny:' All you can not, but Linda? *'Shawn: '''The so I can take it, because it is so thin. (In the confessional) I'm lying Linda is not skinny! I suffered her to carry on my lap. *'Samantha:' Come on. W.A.L.K is the team that will win! And fame is what we will be after winning. yeah. *'Team walk of fame:(open their mouths ) *'''Serena: Stop it. we do not have time for that. *'Samantha:' but this will be our coleografy. *'Serena:' If you want to lose. *'Lauren:' So let's try one without the pompons for a while. *'Samantha:' But who carry the pompoms? *'Serena:' You! So here we go. *'Chris.P:' Hey Mariah! Want me to hold you to climb the tower? *'Mariah:' I will stay down! *'Chris.P:' then I'll stand by you. *'Mariah:' No, no, no need the. .. the. .. Alex stood by my side. Alex, is not? *'Alex:' Yeah. *'Chris.P:' (in the confessional) Alex? she chose Alex? what a shame! *'Serena:' Dex you can help me here? *'Dex:' but of course (it holds the pompoms and move to Samantha) *'Skyler:' Linda, we have to do something to eliminate Serena! *'Linda:' No need to repeat! I had an idea that will do away with her! (look devilishly to Skyler) *'Skyler:' (relieved sighs) What is your idea? *'Linda:' (whispering) Let's rob the pom-poms from the other team, so they will think that Serena left! *'Skyler:' (excited) Let's put this plan into action now! *'Katelyn:' Clara can you help us? *'Clara:' of course, if Serena is eliminated. (Turns to the pompoms) Sam! I hope your idea will help your team win. *'Samantha:' It will be difficult, because Serena did not think it's so good. *'Clara:' Why will not talk to the team? she does not commands them! *'Samantha:' It's true! Thank you friend. (Hugs her and runs away) *'Clara: '''Good luck! (Rob the pom-poms) *'Serena:' Why is no one watching the pom-poms? *'Erick:' Maybe because we are their slaves (linking his phone to call of Alice) *'Caroline:' No, no, no! Electronic devices is not allowed here! *'James:' So because you have all this? (The camera turns to the rooms of hosts) *'Johan:' Because this rule is valid only for you! Now give me that (reaches out toward Erick, who hands him the phone) *'Erick:' (whispering) I'm glad I have my PDA! *'Vitória: (appears out of nowhere) Correcting had! (Picks up the PDA and suddenly disappears) *'''Skyler: Katelyn? You could help us paint the pompoms? *'Katelyn:' But is not that wrong? *'Chris.P: '''Not when it is to help your team! *'Katelyn:' OK (screaming frantically) *'Shawn: (plugging ears) Why so much uproar? *'''Katelyn: Because I'm going to win the Medal of cheerleader that I wanted! Gallery Chris.p-and-Mariah-Total-Drama-All-Stars.jpg|Chris.P try to flirt with Mariah Badgirls.png|Linda has the idea to steal the other team's Reward HUG.png|Samantha hug Clara, before the challenge Samanthacheerleding.png|Samantha gets ready for the challenge What.png|Serena tells to her team about the secret "alliance" of Clara and Samantha Vivipompons.png|Vitória explain the challenge POMPONSwalkcarpet.png|Skyler and katelyn paint the pompoms The pyramid human.png|The team Red Carpet forms a human pyramid stealerofpompons.png|James, Boxe and Jenny are impressed by seeing the your pompoms on the other choreography carolinequestion.png|Caroline asks to Mariah where they got the pom-poms V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|The team Walk of Fame with no choice decided to form a human alphabet. Chrispybyebye.png|Mariah votes for Chris P. Elimination.png|The teams in the elimination (not all participants) Chriah.P.png|Chris.P when was eliminated try to kiss Mariah... Punch.png|...till Mariah punched him. Tapa003.png Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Episodes Categoria:Episodes where the Red Carpet win Categoria:Episodes where The Walk of Fame lose